


beating heart

by orielonna



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orielonna/pseuds/orielonna
Summary: a divergent au inspired by ellie goulding - beating heart





	beating heart

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties, with wounded lips and salted cheeks._  
  
Jungkook : "It's no surprise that I want be here tomorrow. But I can't believe that I stayed until today."  
  
There's nothing left here, in this heart.  
There's nothing left here, in this soul.  
Except your perfection.   
  
_And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time._  
  
Yerim : "Feeling my way through the darkness guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end.  
But I know where to start."  
  
You.  
  
 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_  
 _Before the bleeding sun comes alive_  
 _I want to make the best of what is left hold tight_  
 _And hear my beating heart one last time, before daylight_  
  
Jungkook : On nights like these, she recalls the stories shared, of the reasons behind the scars on my wrists, behind her fear of being left alone, behind her facade that she always put up. Oh, those eyes that seemed to penetrate into my soul, that could see right through her, that brimmed with intense emotion and sent shivers down her spine. Her arm resting leisurely on the back of my shoulder, the slight smirk on her lips as I stared at her own, pink and glossy, and slowly stole her kiss.  
I brushed her blonde hair.  
  
"You and I will be a tough act to follow but I know in time we'll find this was no surprise. Our favorite places we used to go."  
The warm embrace that no one knows.  
The loving look that left your eyes.  
  
 _I fell for you like autumn leaves_  
 _Never faded, evergreen_  
  
Yerim : "Take me back to those barefoot summer nights. Take me back running down those highway lights."  
  
Take me back to that fire in your eyes cause I know it ain't gone too far.  
Take me back to you and to your wild heart.  
I only to be gently taken down brick by brick by a boy with raven hair and deep eyes.  
  
 _I can't face, now everything has changed_  
 _I just wanna be by your side_  
  
Jungkook : "I'm never gonna let you down. I'm never gonna leave you out. I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating."  
  
Well it don't matter where you are now  
I'm never gonna be that far  
I'm gonna be there till my heart stops beating.  
Every night I try my best to dream tomorrow makes it better, I wake up to the cold reality, that not thing has changed.  
My hands, your hands tied up like two ships drifting weightless waves try to break it. I'd do anything to save it. I'd do anything to save her.  
  
 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_  
 _Before the bleeding sun comes alive_  
 _I want to make the best of what is left hold tight_  
 _And hear my beating heart one last time_  
  
Yerim : He sets me down and stares at me, his fingers brushing over my forehead, my eyebrows, my cheeks, my lips. Something like a sob and a sigh and moan escapes him, and he kisses me again. His eyes are bright with tears. It makes me hurt. I don't want to lose him.  
  
 _Just wanna hear your beating heart, tonight_

I choose him, over and over again.


End file.
